The Language of Flower
by Lafine
Summary: Rin learn about the meaning of flowers from friend


Disclaimer : Sesshoumaru and Rin are not mine. I don't want Jaken to be mine. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko-sensei. So please don't sue. (Do you think she will give Sesshoumaru to me if I provide her all the paper she need to draw the Inuyasha series on? I hope so.) 

_____________________

**The Language of Flower**

by : Lafine

_____________________

Rin was playing at the flowers field. Sesshoumaru-sama told her to wait for him there while he went to attend something important. Rin asked Jaken about the matter but he only snorted and said "It's not something you will understand, brat." Then he went scurrying after Sesshoumaru.

That was two hours ago. Rin already felt bored. Yes, the place is beautiful and there's a lot of pretty flowers but there's no one to play with.

"Mou, Sesshoumaru-sama is late." Rin plucked another flower. She sniffed the flower and brightened almost immediately. "This flower smell better than the other, Rin like it."

She started to collect the flowers and made a garland. She wore it on her head and giggled happily. "Will Sesshoumaru-sama like it?"

"Ano." A hesitant kid approached Rin. Rin looked up to see the newcomer.

The girl was around Rin's age. She wore a simple kimono with bird design. Her hair was put in a low ponytail. She blushed at Rin scrutiny. 

"Um can I play with you? My parents are in the town and they have a important thing to do so ..."

Rin smiled her toothy smile and the girl relaxed. 

"Of course, Rin want to play with you too. Oh my name is Rin, what's your name?"

"I'm Tsubasa, nice to meet you Rin-san."

Rin shook her head. "Just call Rin, Rin. No one ever call Rin, Rin-san."

Tsubasa smiled. "Okay then, Rin. What are you making?"

Rin showed Tsubasa her garland. Tsubasa looked awed.

"How do you make this, Rin?"

"It's easy, Tsubasa. Let Rin make one more for you. Which flower do you want?

Rin and Tsubasa chatted happily and collected the flowers they could find in the field. Rin felt happy because there's someone to play with and Tsubasa was such a nice person.

"Here, here, Rin I like this flower very much." Tsubasa showed Rin a small white flower. "It's smell good."

"Woa, that flower is so small. Do you know what it's name, Tsubasa?"

"It's jasmine. Mama said it's means grace and elegance." Tsubasa giggled. "I don't see the grace and elegance in it but I like this flower."

"Meaning? Flowers have meaning?" Rin asked Tsubasa with a newfound curiosity. 

"Yes, mama told me when we're attending our garden. Flowers have a lot of meanings. Even one flower can have a different meaning."

"Wai, will you tell Rin?

"Of course, but teach me how to make a garland."

"Deal."

"Okay, start with this. Daffodil, it means you're the only one; Daisy means innocence, youthful beauty, cheerfulness and loyal love; and Violet means faithfulness and love; Currant means your frown will destroy me and Primrose means I can't live without you; Baby's Breath means innocence; and four leaf Clover means be mine"

Rin nodded. "Whoa it's so many. Why all of them mean love?"

Tsubasa blushed. "Well, my mother is a hopelessly romantic person. Almost all the flower language she told me is about love."

Rin giggled at that. "My mom was like that too. She liked to talk about love."

"Really, I thinks all female adults are like that, ne. My mother always told me that love is a very beautiful feeling. I have to feel it first before understanding it. What about you mother, Rin?"

Rin's happy face turned into a sad one. She fell silent at Tsubasa's question. Tsubasa noticed the mood change in Rin and turned around to see her friend's face.

"Umm, are you okay, Rin?"

"It's okay, it's just Rin's mother already died a long time ago."

Tsubasa felt guilty because she brought up a topic that hurt her friend. Rin noticed this and quickly brightened up again.

"But it's okay now. Rin has a great guardian. He's very powerful and always protect Rin."

"U-un. I'm sorry, Rin."

"Rin told you it's okay."

Tsubasa didn't trust her, Rin was still smiling but her brown eyes showed the sign of tears. Rin tried very hard to held it back. Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't like it if she cries so she won't cry. But right now, Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't here.

"Rin, it's okay to cry. My mother said that by crying you can pour out your sadness and worry. Afterwards you will feel better."

That broke Rin's dam of tears. She sobbed into her hands, and Tsubasa hug her and soothed her with a gentle voice. 

"Rin -sob- Rin miss -sob- mama and papa -sob- always miss them." 

"It's okay, Rin."

They stayed like that for almost fifteen minutes. At last Rin's tears stop and she smiled sheepishly to Tsubasa.

"Ehe he Rin is such a crybaby. Sesshoumaru-sama won't like it."

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama is Rin's guardian. Don't tell anyone, okay Tsubasa?"

"I won't tell anyone but why it must kept secret?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama is a very great person, and he don't like to let people know he's protecting me."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone about this."

Silence fell to the duo. They decided to enjoy the peace around the flowers field. 

Tsubasa decided to broke the silence. "Ne Rin, do you know sunflower?"

"No, what kind of flower is that?"

"Well, it's tall and the flower is big. The petals are golden yellow like a sun. My mother said when a sunflower grow, the flower always follow the sun's path."

"Never see that."

"The meaning is adoration. I think it's like you, Rin. You always look bright and happy, and your adoration to your Sesshoumaru-sama is so vast."

"Hun, I don't know."

The silence fell to the area again until someone broke it up.

"Tsubasa-chan, where are you?" A female voice said.

Tsubasa stand up and said to Rin, "It's my mom, I have to go now. Will you be okay, Rin?"

Rin nodded at her and smiled her toothy smile again. "Rin will be alright. Thank you, Tsubasa for playing with Rin. Bye-bye."

"Bye-bye." With that, Tsubasa run from the field and back to her mother. She waved to Rin again when she reached her mother. Rin waved back.

After that, Rin was left alone again. She fingered the garland besides her. "The meanings of flower. Yosh I decide it, I'll make a new garland for Sesshoumaru-sama."

Rin gathered the flower she deemed right for her Sesshoumaru-sama. She was halfway doing it when Sesshoumaru came back.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin ran to her Lord and presented him the almost done garland in her hand. "Look, Rin made a garland for Sesshoumaru-sama. It's consist of Daisy, Primrose, Violet and Baby's Breath. Rin want to use Sunflower too but there are none here. Tsubasa said that every flower has a meaning, so Rin use these flowers." Rin was happily do the one-way conversation with her Lord. She kept speaking until Sesshoumaru felt enough.

"Rin, you're talking too much."

Rin shut up and shyly offered her lord the garland. Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow but he took the garland from the little girl's hand. Rin beamed happily at him.

"Stupid girl, Sesshoumaru-sama don't need pitiful things like flowers." Jaken wanted to hit Rin's head but Sesshoumaru's glare was enough to make the toad silent. 

"It's the meaning Rin want to give Sesshoumaru-sama."

"There are no meanings for flower." Jaken snorted.

"There are, Tsubasa told me. The flowers I give to Sesshoumaru-sama are the feelings I feel for Sesshoumaru-sama that I will love and adore Sesshoumaru-sama and will always loyal to him."

Sesshoumaru was surprised to hear that, but his face certainly didn't show any sign of it. Jaken, like usual, went to his preaching mode.

"Hah, a lowly human like you dare to said those thing to Sesshoumaru-sama. You really need to learn your place."

"Jaken."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru took the double headed staff (Nintojo) and hit Jaken with it. Jaken flew to the nearby, er no, a rather far tree and connected face first with the wood. The nintojo followed soon after, smashing him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you don't like it?" Rin asked him, her hope down by Jaken's words.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and did the most impossible thing for Sesshoumaru to do. (Well not really). He smiled and say "No, I ... like it." He fell silent for a minute before saying "Thank you, Rin."

Rin became cheerful again and followed her Lord who left after he said those words.

'I will always love Sesshoumaru-sama forever.' 

**End**

AN : Okay that was pointless. And Sesshoumaru was very, very OOC at the end of story. And about the flowers, I don't know if those flowers exsist in Japan especially in Sengoku Jidai, I just pick out everything randomly. Argh I don't know what to say. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
